


Never Felt So Warm

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss can make a one-syllable word feel like all the praise Doppio will ever need.  Full sentences are far too much for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Felt So Warm

The shop is unobtrusive, tucked down a road Doppio wouldn't have entered were he not trailing someone else. He wouldn't have entered the shop, either, but he hears a faint ringing sound from within. His last phone, the target smashed to pieces... thankfully he didn't see Doppio himself, but he still needs to get another phone.

Doppio pushes open the door without second thought. "'Scuse me, that call's for me." He examines the goods: vibrators, handcuffs, dildos- Here it is, with the vibrate setting cranked up. "Hello, boss?" he says, holding it up to his ear.

He hears a soft chuckle before the boss gets down to business. "The target's aware that he's being followed. He wouldn't have destroyed your last phone otherwise. I'm calling off the mission for now, and we'll wait until he lets his guard down again."

Doppio slumps. "Sorry, boss... I should've been more careful."

"You did perfectly, my Doppio. My intention had always been to let him think he had outsmarted us." Doppio can tell just from his voice that he's pleased: when he's angry you'll know it, but when he's happy his voice is a low purr that makes Doppio shiver. "Keep this phone. And return."

"I will." When the boss hangs up, Doppio goes to deposit the phone at the cash register. "How much is this?"

For some reason, the cashier stares at him for a moment before giving him the price.

* * *

Occasionally, small objects appear in Doppio's home that he doesn't clearly recall picking up. Nothing bigger than what could fit in his hand, but things like bananas he doesn't remember buying or rocks he wouldn't have thought to pick off the ground.

Then there's this. It's obviously a sex toy: basically shaped like a penis, with control for the vibration settings at the base. It is pink with green spots, and for some reason that makes Doppio laugh despite his embarrassment.

When did he buy this, and why would he? He doesn't spend a lot of time with himself...

On cue, the phone rings. Doppio sets the toy aside and picks up the phone. "It's Doppio."

"What are you laughing at?" comes the rumble of his boss's voice.

Doppio freezes. "W...well, I, nothing very important!"

"I can see what you're doing," the boss replies, "so it's no use trying to hide anything from me."

Of course the boss can see him, but Doppio really doesn't want him to for once in his life. He doesn't need his advice here. "I... I'm not very good at talking about this kind of thing, boss."

"I can tell. Would you prefer if I did the talking?"

A few images come to Doppio's mind that he's very glad the boss has no way of seeing, though he can't hide his blushing face. "I don't know what you mean."

"You've always served me well, my Doppio." The boss can make a one-syllable word feel like all the praise Doppio will ever need. Full sentences are far too much for him. "You are my most trusted operative, the only one I will allow to hear my voice. What pleases you, pleases me."

"Boss..." Doppio knows even less what to say in the face of all that praise. "Thank you. I just hope I can keep working for you forever."

"You will," says the boss. "In the meantime, I'd like you to do something more personal for me." Doppio snaps to attention as he continues, "Touch yourself."

Doppio's hands are almost down his pants before he processes. "What-?!"

"You heard me.'" The boss has that purr in his voice again. "Go on, it's only you and me."

Slowly, giving the boss a chance to tell him he was just joking or this was a test of loyalty or something, Doppio pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees. He's half-hard already, and it doesn't take many strokes to bring him to full hardness. He doesn't dare drop the phone with his other hand.

"That's good," the boss murmurs in his ear. "Keep doing that."

"Boss..." Maybe Doppio's dreaming, but even in dreams he can't deny the boss anything. His pace is slow, and he suddenly wishes he could picture the boss doing it to him instead. He can't, of course, because like everyone else he has no idea what he looks like.

"How does it feel?" the boss asks after a short time.

Doppio takes in a deep breath before answering honestly. "I... It's not enough..."

"I thought so. Do you know what you like?"

He bites his lip before letting out a quick "yes".

"I want you to please yourself that way. Don't worry about making it easy for me to see you."

"Y-yes, boss." Doppio brings his hand up to his mouth to wet his fingers before returning to stroking himself, faster and harder this time. He pushes his hips into the motion, and can't stop the soft moans that fall from his lips.

"Good... Let me hear you." The boss's voice at this moment is pure sex, low and husky. "My Doppio..."

Doppio isn't sure what exactly he's moaning any longer, though he suspects it's mostly 'boss' and 'oh god'. His focus is split between the shocks of sensation traveling his body and the sound of his boss's voice, the occasional hitch in his breathing and the murmur of Doppio's name.

The boss's voice might honestly be more arousing than what his own hand is doing. He wants to hear him say his name over and over, exactly like that. It might make orders difficult to relay, but he would be happy.

"Come for me, my Doppio."

Doppio has never disobeyed a direct order.

Afterwards, he reaches for a tissue and wipes himself off as he tries to stop panting. "Boss... Did I do well?"

"You did perfectly." The boss sounds just as out of breath. "My cute Doppio, I'll contact you again when I have a mission for you, or another personal request."

Doppio smiles. "I can't wait."


End file.
